1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a home network system, and more particularly, to a home device authentication system and a method performing a home device authentication process for home network system security.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-speed access to the Internet, which is possible with x-Digital Subscriber Lines (xDSLs) or cable modems spread over many homes, together with development of the Internet in recent years, have explosively increased access to the Internet from personal home computers.
Users want to do more than merely access the Internet, and many users expect to control and communicate with devices at home through personal computers. On the other hand, home network systems have been developed that enable the users to communicate with home devices and receive new services from outside their homes.
In general, a home network system refers to a network that incorporates home information devices including personal computers into one system to enable communications therebetween. The home network system has rapidly spread together with developments in networking technologies, support software, and information appliances.
Wirings built into homes, such as existing phone lines (Home PNA: Home Phoneline Networking Alliance), electric power outlets (power line LAN), coaxial cables for TV, and so on, are utilized to build such a home network system, and FIG. 1 is a view for conceptually showing such a home network system.
First and second home gateways 110 and 210 are provided in first and second home networks 100 and 200, respectively. Home devices 111, 113, 115, and 117, and home devices 211 and 213 are respectively interconnected to the first and second home gateways 110 and 210 for networking, and connected to external networks through the first and second home gateways 110 and 210.
If a new device is connected to a home network in such a conventional home network, there is no authentication process for the device in general. That is, in the event that a new device 113 is connected to the first home network 100, the new device 113 is physically connected to the first home gateway 110 and transfers connection information, so that the new device 113 is connected to the first home gateway 110. Thus, the conventional home network has a unilateral structure in that only the first home gateway 110 authenticates the new device 113. Therefore, the connection information of the new device 113 is transferred to the second home gateway 210 of the second home network 200 adjacent to the first home network 100, through the wirings such as phone lines, electric power line LAN, TV coaxial cables, and so on. Accordingly, either by accident or on purpose, the home device 113 of the first home network 100 is connected to the second home network, by which the first home network 100 is exposed to the second home network 200.
As described above, the conventional home network has a problem with respect to privacy and security since it has no authentication process for home devices connected thereto.